The Stole Away
by Im a Skyscraper
Summary: During the bombing of Westerley, a man kidnaps a young girl and places the girl in a crate on Lucy. One-Shot


"You have a stole away on the ship." Lucy announces to Dutch, Johnny and D'avin.

"We have many, Luc. Any specific area?" Johnny wonders meaning the ones who are aboard Dutch's ship to escape the bombing of Westerley. Their home.

Hearing nothing, Dutch takes matters into her own hands, once again.

"D'avin, guard the survivors. Johnny, get us out of the range of the bombing." Dutch orders before leaving the control center. Knowing she will have to determine the verdict of the stole away's life, Dutch won't go too hard on whomever it may be.

Seeing something red on the ground, Dutch squats down to touch it. Finding it is fresh blood, leading to the ventilation system, Dutch is thankful – it will make the job easier.

Somewhere in the vent system a tiny little girl is hurt. Some man grabbed her from her family when they were not looking and trapped her in a box before loading her onto this ship she has never seen before. The man broke her leg and shot her in the side.

Knowing if or when she dies, it will be painful, but would it be more painful when the owner finds her? She rather be dead. Since the vent system is pitch black, the girl drags herself deeper and deeper into the unknown with tears falling from her eyes. Removing her hand from her side to clear her vision, the hand goes back. Seeing a light behind her along with movement, the girl holds her breath before turning a corner and stopping – waiting for a fight to the death.

When the person comes into view, the girl starts to hit the woman with black hair without using her other hand to keep the gun wound cover.

"Hey, hey, hey, stop or I will kill you." The woman speaks in an accent she only heard once before – the man. Her kidnapper.

Freezing, the woman nods noting her surrender.

"You need medical attention. Follow me." Too much in pain to think, the girl nods once more. When Dutch stops, she opens the vent above them and gets to her feet, "Come on, we don't have time for this." As the light shines down on the stole away, Dutch notices the broken leg which is more damaged than it probably was. Plus the little girl was shot at! The girl is only a child. Angry, Dutch turns her attention back to the child – quivering in fear. In her job, that would bring her joy, but now – it worries her.

"Let's get you to the medical bed part of my ship." Dutch speaks calmly and gently to not scare the girl more than she is, "Do you know your name?"

"Rose." The girl answers as Dutch careful lifts her into her arms.

"I'm Dutch." Arriving to the medical bed part of the ship, Dutch grabs a needle and a small dose of medicine, "This medicine will put you to sleep. It will hurt but once you are asleep, hopefully you won't be in pain."

"Are you a Killjoy? Level five?" Rose asks panting.

"Yes."

"You said your name is Dutch right?"

"Yes." Dutch agrees wondering what is going on.

"This man with the same type of voice as yours. He kidnapped me from my family. He gave me this to give to you." Watching Rose pull out what has become a nightmare to her, Dutch accepts it.

"This man, he shot you and broke your leg." Rose nods as sweat drips down her face as she tries to hold back the pain from showing, "Let me get the doctor."

"No. Just kill me. That is why I'm here right? That is that man's goal."

"I might be a Killjoy, Rose, but I'm no killer."

"Please." Knowing Rose has worn herself out, Dutch quickly calls for Johnny but knows if she is to save Rose, she has to do it all herself. Telling Lucy to guide her through privately, Dutch just hopes that Rose will pull through.

Once the surgery is over and Dutch has closed the bullet wound and reset Rose's leg, Dutch has blood on her hands. Opening the box, there is a knife and a note; _Kill Your Present_.

Rolling her eyes, Dutch looks at Johnny, whom arrived in time to close the wound for her.

"You have to kill the kid?" Johnny guesses by the look on her face.

"Guess so." Dutch agrees, "I'm not doing it. She's just a child."

"I know."

"She lives. Anyone who goes against me will deal with me."


End file.
